


Wonderment

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [67]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, non-graphic violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Wouldn't want to come over all Dorothy about it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderment

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #316 – Pliers
> 
> Linked drabble with '[Miracles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3464450)'.

He's shaking, there's blood down his fingers – four of the nails are gone, ripped off by Jagger's pair of pliers – and his eyes, darker than their norm, are glazed and out of focus.

'Guv?'

'M'alright,' he mutters, staring out blankly, like he isn't really there. 'Took your sweet time.'

Three hours, to the minute. 'Got us here as fast as I could. I... I'll drive you to hospital?'

'...sure I don't require an ambulance?'

'Wouldn't want to come over all Dorothy about it.'

Staring at Sam now, Gene's snorts as he laughs, and is very suddenly _there_. 'Just the once.'


End file.
